Time Crisis
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: Waiting for their movie, Matt and Akbar decide to play a game in the arcade, the winner getting anything they want. 2p PruCan. T for Matt's mouth and some suggestive material.


A/N: The other day, I had such a fun day with my good friend EliteKessu, watching movies and playing Time Crisis. Anyway, it inspired me to do this little 2pPruCan piece. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review on your way out. And thank you!

* * *

Matt(2p Canada) Allen(2p America)

Akbar(2p Prussia) Kuro(2p Japan)

* * *

Matt growled, checking his watch. There was still a good forty minutes until the movie started. He and Akbar had wanted to see a new movie, but the pair hadn't checked the times beforehand, and there was no way either of them wanted to wait around in the summer heat. But still, there was only so much entertainment in the lobby of a movie theatre. Akbar didn't seem to mind much, leaning up against the blond and looking at the patterned carpet. He looked around the large lobby until something interesting caught his eyes.

"Hey Akbar, can you handle a gun?" Matt asked suddenly, wrapping his arm around the silverette's shoulder and having a devious smile as his eyes were locked on his target across the room. With a tilt of his head and a very confused look in his blue eyes, Akbar slowly nodded.

"Good!" he smirked, taking hold of the prussian's hand and pulling him across the lobby. Akbar now noticed where his boyfriend had been looking. It was a small arcade next to the restrooms, flashing lights and big setups catching his attention. Matt wasn't too much of a video game player, like Allen or Kuro were, but when there was nothing else to do, he did find some enjoyment out of them. Slipping a five dollar bill into the change machine, the blond man grabbed the handful of change and near made his way to a machine in the corner of the room.

'Time Crisis 3?' Akbar read, looking at the display. The bold font on top was pretty hard to miss. He noticed the two screens and blue and red fake guns peeking out from the holes on the machine. It was a shooter game, making the question a bit more understandable to the silverette. He blinked when he felt the plastic gun placed in his hand. Looking at his lover, the blond was already putting coins into both slots.

"It has 2 player," he briefly explained, taking the red gun as his own and shooting the screen to start co-op. Akbar was silent, but shot the screen as well, holding the fake gun at an odd angle. He hummed a small melody as the game went through the basic controls and cutscene, to which he ignored.

"I think this game keeps score, so how about we make this a competition, eh?" Matt challenged, his accent coming out a little thicker than usual, as it usually did when Matt got competitive about something. Akbar shrugged, not really caring.

"What does the winner get?" Akbar asked with a tilt of his head. His boyfriend pondered for a moment before giving a small smirk.

"Winner gets to decide what we do after the movie. Anything they want with no complaints from the loser? Sounds good?" he suggested, pointing his fake gun at the silverette as he talked.

"Anything?" he asked, an idea popping into his head. Matt nodded. Gripping his gun a little tighter he gave a little chirp. "Sounds fair."

Getting ready to start, Matt shot the screen, sending them to gameplay.

Starting out at some waterside area filled with soldiers, Matt stomped down on his pedal and started shooting anything in site, accuracy low, but he was quick and able to take the enemies down. Akbar casually shot down his enemy, somewhat on the slow side, but hitting his mark every time, usually in the head. So far, the score remained pretty much even for the first stage, that is until they encountered rocket launchers. The end of the weapon turned red, and before Matt could duck, it hit him, bringing down his health. He swore loudly while Akbar took care of the problem by quickly shooting the enemy with a shotgun.

This continued for several minutes, Matt would get a few good hits in, but would miss the heavy hitters, with their grenades, launchers, and flamethrowers, depleting his health until...

Continue?

"Fuck!" Matt yelled, going to grab two more coins. He was definitely not pleases with dying. As he slipped the coins into the slot, Akbar was sweeping the place, killing every target and successfully clearing the area. The score and accuracy for the area came up, making Matt swear again. With an accuracy rate almost one hundred percent and at least twenty thousand points ahead of him, Akbar had easily won the round.

"You got lucky," Matt muttered, shooting the screen to bypass the cutscene. Akbar only hummed slightly, lazily aiming his gun. Stomping hard on his pedal, Matt aimed into the new environment, an old building, shooting out at incoming enemies. Shooting one in the leg, Akbar swooped in for the kill, taking the points.

Akbar hummed softly as he kept on shooting, dodging at just the right moment to avoid deadly blasts. He had yet to lose any health yet, much to the other's annoyance. He cracked another smile as Matt failed to dodge a grenade, killing him again. Taking the opportunity to through his own grenade at the vehicle and enemies. It both blew up the jeep, which killed all the enemies around it, but also gave him a five thousand point bonus. It was then that Matt finally was able to rejoin, now far behind in points. There was no possible way he could lose now.

* * *

Half an hour later, the duo was down to the last two coins. Akbar gave a small sly grin as his boyfriend put the last two in the slot, having been the only one who had been dying. Akbar had been hit twice through the entire game, but he hadn't been killed once. The silverette wondered why the Canadian would still be trying, since he was so far behind, there was no possible way to bridge the gap in the amount of time left in the game, the amount of time until he died again. Well, he was stubborn and never a quitter, which Akbar liked about him, so it made some sense.

Dealing with the two bosses of the level, who were rather annoying, Matt yelled in triumph whenever he landed a hit. However, triumph was quickly replaced by rage as he was hit in the face with a tire. Akbar giggled a little at how much the blond was loosing his cool. Everytime he successfully dodged, when he went back up to shoot, something was hurtling towards him. Only rarely did he dodge in time, but not enough to prevent him to only having one chunk of health left.

"God damn it! I swear I'm going to kill these mother fuckers!" Matt yelled, getting out his shotgun and jumping up to blast them. Akbar only let out a peep of encouragement. He got one shot in before he died again.

"Noooo!" Matt roared, so ready to throw the gun, but instead slammed his fist down on the display. He instantly knew from the score that there was no denying that the silverette had won. Akbar, knowing he was victorious, stepped lightly on the pedal and dropped the gun to his side, allowing himself to be hit with both a rocket launch and a giant crate, killing his character. The continue screen popped up, counting down, but Akbar simply shot the no option.

"You let yourself die?" Matt asked, fixing his ponytail that had come loose during the intense game. Akbar nodded, putting the gun back in its slot.

"We were playing together. I didn't want to play alone," Akbar explained quietly. Matt felt a shiver run down his spine when he saw Akbar smile. It was small, but Matt could see devilish intentions in it. "Besides, I already won."

"So what does the winner want?" Matt asked, mind instantly going to pancakes. That wouldn't be too far off for Akbar. The silverette looked up at him, usually emotionless blue eyes were filled with a sparkle. Using his shoulders for leverage, Akbar stood on his tiptoes, lightly nibbling Matt on the shell of his ear. Matt's cheeks turned a bright red and he smiled wide. Win or lose, he was still getting what he wanted. He chuckled darkly.

"Once we get back home, I'm going to make sure you won't be able to walk for a week," Matt growled seductively, drawing the silverette in for a heated kiss. Running his fingers through silver streams, his tongue quickly won dominance over Akbar's and started to explore the delicious, warm cavern. However, he was stopped when Akbar bit down, not enough to hurt him, but enough to make him yelp and stop. Akbar pulled away, his eyes positively lit up.

"No you won't," he said slyly, confusing the blond. He wrapped his finger around his boyfriend's long, stray lock, tugging at it playfully. Matt's breath hitched, and his face became even redder. He hated how much of an effect his ahoge had on him.

"You said the winner gets anything he wants, right?" Akbar asked, kissing the other softly on the neck as he stroked the lock. Matt was so glad there was nobody near the arcade. He nodded, unable to open his mouth. He didn't know what sort of sound would escape him if he did.

"Then I'm going to make sure YOU won't be able to walk right for quite some time," Akbar whispered into his ear, nibbling on the flesh. Eyes widen at the statement, looking down at the blue-eyed man with shock.

"You mean-" Matt was cut off by Akbar giving a hum of confirmation. He pointed a finger at himself.

"Top," he said simply. Matt mouth hung open. This was definitely new although not unwelcomed. As much as he loved seeing the silverette squirm underneath him, the idea of seeing a more dominant side of Akbar got him rather intrigued. Besides, he did say anything. He cursed the movie for being two hours though. That would be torturous to wait through. Suddenly, an idea came.

"Fine, but how about we ditch the movie, eh?" Matt suggested with a hungry grin, dragging Akbar across the lobby and into the men's restroom. Akbar licked his pale lips, taking the lead now and pushing him back into the stall, locking the door and trying to remove his shirt at the same time.

* * *

A/N: I was playing Time Crisis 3 with EliteKessu and it was so intense. My gun was busted so I could only shoot like, a third of the time. We were yelling and sweating and having so much fun. We actually managed to beat the game and got sixth place! It was so fun. I'm not a big 1st person shooter, but if I do play one, it gets intense.

Anyway, yes, 2pPruCan. I can just see for some reason Akbar being so badass at video games, not just shooters, even though he doesn't have a particular liking for them.

Ah, for some reason, I really liked the idea of Akbar being on top for once. Don't kill me.

Well, hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review on your way out. Always appreciated! Well, until next time!


End file.
